


Victim of Love

by Dee_Laundry



Category: Much Ado About Nothing (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry





	Victim of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayeayecaptswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeayecaptswan/gifts).



**Music** : "Victim of Love" by The Cars  
 **Length** : 2:37

password = victim


End file.
